Infinite
by GreyWardenMan37
Summary: (finishing what the writer and the publisher started... why oh why did a simple falling out have to ruin such an amazing anime?) Its the second year at IS academy for Ichika. There appears to be many rumors going around about a new male student, one with his own personal IS, and one that has something to do with Tabane. Ichika X almost anyone, ? X Cecelia Alcott
1. Chapter 1

Infinite chapter 1:

All my classmates /were/ girls

The summer was as one might expect for someone in Ichika Orimura's situation... Especially with Cecilia Alcott, Laura Budwigg, and the rest of Ichika's female friends choosing to stay in Japan over the summer instead of going back home. Almost all of them seemed to show up at some time or another, each trying to get further with the always-oblivious Ichika. Now with Ron also trying to throw herself into the Ichika game things have been getting more confusing for him then ever... Summer was more stress for Ichika then school was... And that's saying a lot.

However, summer is now over, and Ichika will be safe for only two more years.

IS academy is even more busy then the previous year. Especially since there is apparently word of another male student, one that actually piloted an IS at the entrance exam just like Ichika. But so far, there has been no information what-so-ever on who is mysterious person is, or why they can pilot an IS like Ichika.

Ichika walked down the hallway. The halls were empty. He was, at least so far, the only one there. He read each room aloud as he walked down, "217... 218... Here we go!" He said as he got to the next room, "room number 219! My home room awaits!". Ichika strolled inside to see an empty room... "perhaps getting a ride with my sis wasn't the smartest idea... There's still two hours till school starts..."

"Well well well!" a British voice hummed out from behind Ichika's back. "Looks like the early bird does indeed catch the worm, as the saying goes".

"Oh?" Ichika turned around to see Cecilia standing there in the doorway. Her book bag was in hand, and her hair in its usual half strait, half curled style, only different due to a new black headband as apposed to her old blue one. "how have you been? I like the new headband"

"Y-you really like it?" she said as she blushed and began to look away, embarrassed for some reason or another. "I was thinking of maybe going with just a darker blue... But then I thought, well black goes with everything!"

"Yeah it really suits you" Ichika said honestly as he scratched his head.

"Oh, you're too kind Ichika dear" Cecilia said as she waved him away with her hand, "I feel like it has been ages since I have seen you in your school uniform, or in a classroom setting for that matter"

"Yeah, summer was pretty hectic though... It's almost nice to be back here" Ichika said as he sat down at one of the white, futuristic desks that were spread out evenly throughout the room. There was a short pause before Ichika spoke again, "You know... I think this is the first time since summer started that I've actually talked to you alone. You know, without Charl or Houki, or someone else showing up... It's kind of nice"

Suddenly Cecilia's heart began to race rapidly. _Is... Ichika really saying what I think he's saying? He couldn't mean... No, he's far too oblivious... But still_, Cecilia thought to herself as she tensed up. "Yes well, it is quite nice... Just the two of us. Alone. As you stated. Let's hope that doesn't-" suddenly Cecilia was cut off by a screaming and over excited Rein.

"ICHIKA!" she called out as she walked into the door.

"Jynx it..." Cecilia said with an exhale as her hopes of this conversation going quite further into something else were crushed before her.

"Hey Rein! How you been?" Ichika said as he waved to her, as if what he said to cecilia never even took place.

Rein walked in, looking the same as she did last year... Other then a little more development in the chestal region... She was a late bloomer. "Oh you know... Just improving my sweet and sour pork recipe! In fact I got some right here... Try it! Try it!"

"What!? No Ichika!" Cecilia interrupted, " I have been exploring in your Japanese cuisine and I made some of your famous sushi!"

"are you trying to kill him?" Rein muttered as she thrust the food forward to Ichika.

Ichika ducked back away from the food and said, "Actually... I ate this morning with my sister... She's a fantastic cook you know... "

_Ugh... His sister is so selfish! People need to learn ow to share there siblings_, both Cecilia and Rein thought in unison.

"well, I am sure you'd love to try my wonderful food at lunch today then? Hmmm Ichika?" Cecelia asked persistently.

"Wonderful isn't the word I'd be using..." Rein muttered, just loud enough for them all to here.

As Cecilia began to growl Ichika quickly interrupted. "Hey, haven't you guys heard about the new male student?"

Suddenly the two girls, who looked ready to start a cat fight, looked over and suddenly stopped. "Yeah... I saw him at the entrance exam... It was so weird. " Rein began to speak, "I was waiting, ready to take my year two entrance exam with the rest of us... And all of a sudden he just descended from the sky light in his own personal IS. I think his name was like... Cyro or Cyra... Or something like that. I didn't get a good look at his face, but his IS was none like I had ever seen... I think it's a fourth generation like Houki's... It was named Smoug, it was a dark green and dark grey and as soon as it entered the arena, all of this grey smoke started spewing out of the mech, covering the field in a smog. The instructor couldn't even see him. I think it's a stealth unite... I didn't see any huge cannons or flashy swords..."

"oh please" Cecelia said with a laugh, "I'm sure it is no match for I, Cecilia Alcott, and blue tears".

"Actually it sounds like this one could be right in your weak spot, Cecilia" Ichika said.

Cecilia responded with a shock, "What on earth are you talking about?"

"Well... Your IS requires you to see the target so you can get a clear shot... This, Smoug seems to take the element of site and accuracy right out of the equation".

"I'm sure this is all just talk, I'll show you that this person is no match for I, Cecilia Alcott! I will destroy this new student, and his IS!"

A thick German accent rang out, "I wouldn't be underestimating my opponents if I were you... I learned that lesson the hard way". Laura and Charl were standing in the doorway, Laura with her usual eye patch on, and Charl waving sweetly at the three in the classroom.

"Ah Ichika" Charl began in her French accent, "It is nice to see you again, yes?"

"hey Charlotte, hey Laura, we were just talking about the new male student"

Charlotte spoke out first, "Ah yes, big news right? I heard about his random appearance at the entrance exam"

Laura then said, "I heard a rumor that Tabane made that mech specifically for the male student... There is lots of mystery surrounding him... There is also rumor that he is related to Houki and Tabane"

"you're kidding!" Rein said shocked.

"what?" Ichika said with his mouth wide open, "No... He couldn't be related to Houki.. I mean, she would have told me if she had a brother"

"Maybe she just doesn't care about you..." Rein suggested.

The the girls rippled with responses like: "yeah", or "if I had a brother I'd tell you". Each of them trying to eliminate the competition any way possible.

"AHEM!" Houki Shinonono stood behind them, her face red with anger and smoke flowing from her flaring nostrils. Then she decked Rein on the head before she sat down... "So what are we talking about!?" Houki said, still angry.

"Oh nothing, nothing... Just... Food" Charlotte said, trying to change the subject.

"oh yes! We were all talking about how Ichika is going to try the sushi I made!" Cecilia called out excitedly.

The rest of the girls shouted out, "ARE YOU TYNG TO KILL HIM!?".

After that, other students here and there began to enter the classroom and take there seats. The seats closest to Ichika were the ones to fill up first... Naturally. Then the other male student walked in. The room fell silent as he took his first couple steps into the classroom room. His hair was almost opposite of Ichika's, a golden blond, with many curls that suited his head nicely. His eyes were a light blue... Extremely light blue... Almost neon blue that could pierce through someone's soul with a simple glance. He had a green and grey necklace which he would use to deploy Smoug. He was relatively tall, and thin, but not too much of either. His skin was also a pale white. He took a seat near the front, not introducing himself to anybody as new and shy students often did.

_So that's the new guy hmm? About what I expected... Doesn't seem quite as powerful as Rein made him seam though... _Ichika thought to himself.

Ichika stood up and walked over to the desk where the new kid sat... "Hey there! My names Ichika! I can't believe we actually have a new guy here! You are a guy right? Sorry if that's rude... But Charlotte was originally Charles"

The new kid looked up, he had a confused look on his face... "They have cross dressers here?" He asked.

Ichika began to laugh and said, "No no no! I'm sorry... It's a long story... nice to meet you" he said as he put out his hand for a handshake.

"I'm Cyrus" The new kid said as he shook his hand, "I'm... Sure it's a good one?" he said, still feeling awkward.

"So... how long have you been piloting an IS?" Ichika asked.

"Well ever since Tabane made Smoug for me... She told me I would be perfect for an experiment of hers, I complied, and now I'm here", Cyrus stopped for a moment, "Its actually a longer story then that... But I think class is supposed to start s-" and like that he was cut off.

"YOU THERE!" Cecilia shouted pointing her finger at Cyrus. "I heard you did fairly well in the entrance exam?"

"ummm... Yeah? Why?" Cyrus said, blinking a few times at the blond British beauty pointing her finger at him.

"Then I! Cecilia Alcott, Britain's Representative contender, challenge you to a duel!" Cecilia shouted, remembering how much Rein had talked him, and his IS Smoug up.

"Really Cecilia?" Houki began, "You heard that Ichika defeated an instructor last year, and you challenged him just to barely win... Haven't you learned from your mistakes? If that match would have gone on even another second, the Byakushki's barrier disabling attack would have left blue tears in pieces".

"How dare you Houki Shinonono!" Cecilia shouted, raising her fist in the air as her eyes burned with anger.

"Ummm... I'd love to duel" Cyrus spoke out.

The attention of both girls turned to the new boy, "You would?" Cecilia said blinking. "well then! The training field... after school"

"yeah, sure... Ummm... Sorry I'm new... Where is that exactly?" Cyrus asked curiously.

"Oh let me sow you!" one girl called out, "no I can do it too!" another called out.

"hope you enjoy attention..." Ichika said whispering, "you'll be getting it all year..."

Cyrus looked over at all the girls, "well... I'm not hating it..." he said with a shrug.

"Er... Right, I'll just show you around" Ichika generously offered.

Then all of a sudden the bell rang, and someone yelled, "quick! The teachers coming!". And like that everyone took there seats. Then a woman in a suit walked in... "isn't your teacher here yet?" the woman asked.

"no 'mam" the students all said in unison.

Then the woman pushed up her glasses and said, "oh dear... We never should have even hired that wackjob..."


	2. Chapter 2: Tabane Teacher

Infinite chapter 2:

Tabane Teacher

The lady stomped out of the door angry, slamming it behind her. The class turned and muttered to each other until a tile fell from the ceiling and slammed on the floor. Up at the hole in the ceiling poked out two robotic bunny ears, and some purple hair. Next poked Tabane's face, looking at all of the students from upside down. "HIYA CLASS!" then she poked her head back in, and jumped out of the ceiling, landing on the podium, wearing her usual, Alice in wonderland-style dress and mechanical bunny ears. Then she flashed two peace signs, and showed an adorable yet hyper smile as she said, "Ok, now you guys can call me Mrs. Shinonono, Mrs. Tabane Shinonono, Tabane, Tabane the genius, Mrs. Tabane the genius, or Mrs. Tabane Shinonono the genius. Any one who calls me any of those with 'the genius' gets extra credit!".

Houki then stood up, her face red with anger and said, "TABANE! What the hell are you doing here!?"

Tabane looked over to see her baby sister standing up, near Ichika, "OH! Heyyyy Houki-Poki! Don't ya know? Big Sis' Tabane is gunna be your home room teacher!"

"What!?" Houki began, "How!? Why!?"

"well... Once I found my little Chi-chan was teaching at this school... There was no why anything was gonna keep me from coming back to my love!" Tabane said with her hands on her cheeks, as thoughts of Chifuyu Orimura filled her mind.

"Then why don't you go pester her!? Do you even know how to teach?" Houki said crossing her arms.

Ichika stood up and put his hand on Houki's shoulder, "Houki..." he began, "Tabane created the IS... We can probably learn more from her then any other teacher"

Tabane jumped off the podium and said, "Yeah Ichikun! See baby 'sis? He knows what he's talking about", then proceeded to hug Ichika, puting his face inbetween her boobs as she laughed like a maniac. Then she released him and said, "so I guess we have to start with introductions... Ugh... Boring... Let's just make this quick... Then we're going to the training room!"

The class confused began to ask questions like, "The training room on the first day?", or, "But we haven't even gotten the syllabus yet..."

Tabane just laughed, "well it's the only day I can think of where there will be NO time limit on us using the training arenas... So why not... QUICK PEOPLE! ITRODUCTIONS!" Tabane blazed down the list, barely giving people enough time to say there names before moving onto the next student, then halfway down the list she yelled, "enough of this! We're wasting precious time! You can all shake hands on the way to the training room! Let's go, let's go!" then waited at the door as each person left the room, smacking each of the, on the but as they left.

As they walked through the halls, Ichika walked over by Houki and said, "is it just me, or does your sister seam especially hyper today..."

"I can't even get out of her shadow when she's not here! How the hell am I supposed to do that now!?" Houki yelled angrily at Ichika, completely ignoring his statement.

"Houki, calm down" Ichika said trying to get her temper to settle.

"You're telling me to calm down? You should be on my side with this one! Don't you want to get out of the spotlight of Chifuyu? I mean, I'm not my sister, and you aren't yours!"

It took Ichika a moment to think about this... He did indeed want to be compared to himself and himself alone, but Chifuyu was always there, always overshadowing him. The same legendary IS pilot who never once lost, being the first ever male pilot, that was a lot to look up to. "Houki... We aren't our older siblings... That's the point. Nobody here is going to think less of you because your sister is teaching us, I know I'm going to look at you as the same Houki", Ichika said with a sincere smile on his face.

At that moment Houki didn't know how to react. She thought about his words... They were right. She was not her sister, wether that was good or bad, she had her own name to fulfill, and her own story to live. Then Houki pulled in Ichika for a hug, "Thank you..." was all she said, then she ran into the locker rooms to change, leaving Ichika and Cyrus to wait until the girls were finished.

Cyrus came up to Ichika and said, "hey... You and that Houki girl seem pretty friendly with eachother..."

"yeah... We're childhood friends, if you haven't heard" Ichika replied.

Cyrus chuckled, "Well I've heard now..."

"Hey Cyrus... I'm curious... How exactly are you able to pilot an IS, I mean... I can pilot one, but I have no idea why. Maybe... You can shed some light on the subject?" Ichika asked curiously.

Cyrus folded his arms, "I know just about as much as you do about piloting an IS... I don't know anything concrete, but I have theories. I think it might actually be the IS's choice... You know like a simplistic form of AI, and until recently they haven't really been interested in any male pilots. Or heck, maybe we were supposed to be girls"

Cyrus laughed, "I sure as hell hope it's the first one"

"Honestly... I owe all of this to Tabane... She made this possible for me" Cyrus said as he looked at his chest.

"what do you mean?" Ichika began, "I know she made your IS for you... But the story seems to be a mystery to everyone"

Cyrus's smile flattened out as he said, "it's a long story"

"i'd like to hear it..." Ichika said insistently.

"I'm sure you would" Cyrus said, putting his hands in his pockets and cracking out a fake smile.

"hmmm..." Ichika said. Just as the silence was about to become awkward, Ichika looked at the time and said, "hey, I think the girls are done changing now".

"alright, you can go on ahead..." Cyrus began, "I prefer to change alone"

"oh come on... We're both guys... You act like you've never changed in a locker room before" Ichika said.

"I... Sorry, nothing personal. I'm just not comfortable with it" Cyrus responded.

"don't tell me you're a girl..." Ichika said, banging his head on the door, "this is just another Charlotte incident".

"Trust me, I'm a guy ok?"

"well then what's wrong with changing with me?"

Cyrus took a deep inhale, then he lifted up shirt, revealing a shiny metallic chest, wires were weaving in and out of the ribs, and as he exhaled, the metal seamed to contract. "please... Just no more questions", Cyrus said as he looked away, unable to make eye contact, or look at his mechanical chest.

"I... I'm sorry Cyrus" Ichika said, not sure what else he could say.

"yeah" Cyrus said, "me too"

With that Cyrus pushed past Ichika into the locker room, and changed into his training suit quickly. His suit was slightly longer to make sure it covered up all of the shiny cybernetics. It was another thing that Tabane must have created for him, and it matched his necklace, and IS... Mostly black with dark green trimmings.

After everyone was all don't and changed, they met in arena #1 as Tabane instructed. "OK EVERYONE!" Tabane announced as her face began being shown on the giant jumbo TV screen looming over the arena, "here are the matches!" then her picture went away, as a large screen displaying all the students who were to battle eachother, "we only have limited time... So try not to get in each others way! And I'll be watching the whole thing... So everyone give it all you got! If you don't, I'll know"

On the screen above it showed the matches... But the only one people were really paying any attention two was the one that said, "Ichika Orimura vs. Cyrus Black".

Cyrus's blue eyes looked over at Ichika. There eyes met, and without any words at all, the two activated there IS's

"Activate! Byakushki!" Ichika exclaimed as he took his normal stance, holding his wrist high above his head as his mighty IS, the Byakushki deployed.

Cyrus put his hand on his necklace. He whispered to himself, "may my feet be quick, my moves be silent, and my breathing fade away... I shall disappear into the smoke. Smoug... Grant me your power". Then Smoug was deployed. As the light cleared, Smoug was only able to be seen for moments before the smoke began to spew. The gauntlets were very large and the fingers exceptionally long. The wings were almost skeletal, like a dragons wings but without the skin and scales. The rest of the legs, torso, and forearms were covered in thorn-like spires, at the base of each spire was where the smoke leaked out. The head of the mech was shaped like the skull of a dragon, the jaw and teeth right below Cyrus's head, and the rest of the skull on top.

The familiar Byakushki floated there like a majestic angel... An agent of something greater. He reached out, and the Yukihira materialized into his hand. "Smoke? Is that your only weapon?" he said as he let himself be engulfed by the blackish-grey cloud.

"you wish..." Cyrus said, and as if a drop of water into an ocean... Disappeared into the smoke.

Suddenly even the light got lost in the smoke, the only shimmer from the yukihira. "I don't get it... Nobody could see in this fog..." Ichika muttered to himself.

"I dot need to see..." Cyrus said, from behind Ichika.

As soon as Ichika turned around, swinging his sword, Cyrus was already behind him again. He grabbed onto Ichika with his giant gauntlets, the wings of his IS then latching on as well. Then the thorns all across Smoug lengthened. They Started to curl around the Byakushki's torso and limbs, rendering it immobile.

"what are you playing at?" Ichika asked angrily as he dropped the yukihira into the grey.

"you'll see..." Cyrus began, "Drain lightening..." Then a blackish lightening shot out of the thorns. Ichika's shields began to steadily decline, 400... 380... 360... 320... And just as steadily, Cyrus's shields began to increase, 400... 420... 440... 460...

Ichika let out a scream as he felt the electricity surge through his IS. Ichika began thrashing and swerving, trying to do anything to shake Cyrus off his back. Before he knew it, his shields were down to 200, and Cyrus's were all the way up to 600.

Eventually Ichika did a dive, right strait down into the arena floor. Cyrus just opened his wings back up, the prongs catching themselves in the ground like fishhooks. Ichika was now down to less than 100 for his shields.

Ichika struggled and struggled, but it was no use. His shields hit zero, just as Cyrus's hit 800... Never before had there been a more perfect match on paper, never before had there been a match where one IS was able to double its shields before victory.

Moments after his victory the thorns retracted back into Smoug, dropping the Byakushki to the ground. The Byakushki dematerialized, and Ichika fell to his knees. "my god... What kind of attack was that?" Ichika asked as he tried to catch his breath.

Smoug dematerialized and Cyrus fell to his feet as he said, "That was Drain lightening... The spires on Smoug release a sort of kinetic wave, when this wave hits an opponents shields, it bounces the kinetic wave back at its emitter, taking a a chunk of shield energy back with it, thus draining your shields, and boosting mine."

"More from Tabane the Genius?" Ichika asked.

"yeah... Tabane the genius", Cyrus repeated.


	3. Chapter 3: in the Arms of Smoug

Infinite chapter 3:

In the Arms of Smoug

The rest of the battles soon ended after Ichika and Cyrus's rather fast match, however Smoug made the arena rather... Smoky.

Tabane popped up on the monitor once more after the last battle was over, "Ok! So looks like all of you had fun beating the crap out of each other! But... I've heard; and I hear EVERYTHING, that Cecelia challenged Cyrus before class... So if you have something else to do with your boring lives and would like to leave feel free... But otherwise I'll make popcorn!"

As if on cue, Cecilia approached Ichika and Cyrus. "Of course you hadn't forgotten our duel, have you?" Cecilia said as she gave an overly confident hair flip.

Cyrus just smiled and folded his arms, "wouldn't dream of it... But I don't even think I properly introduced myself... Cyrus black, at your service" he said as he put out his hand for a handshake.

Cecilia looked at him blankly for a moment before she spoke, "Black? An American then? How peculiar... Yes well, seeing as we are to duel it is only accustomed that I, the great Cecilia Alcott, must great my lesser rivals". She then shook his hand and looked over to Ichika, "Oh Ichika, you will stay and watch me obliterate him wont you?"

"Oh trust me, I'll be watching... But right now I'm doubting that you'll be the one doing the obliterating" Ichika said with almost a laugh before making his way to the stands. Laura Houki, Rin, and Charlotte followed closely behind and sat near him on the bleachers.

Rin tapped on Ichika's shoulder from behind and asked, "Was it really that bad? Fighting him I mean?"

"honestly... Yeah it was" Ichika began, "I don't even now how he does it... I mean you literally can't see anything in that smoke, I ended up using the Yukihira more as a torch then a sword. Honestly, Cecilia has no shot here"

"Hmph!" Laura said as she turned her nose away, "I'm sure a simple heat Seaking missile will do the trick"

"Yeah, well even if it does, that draining lightening will just heal his shields back up again... But still... I have to know. How does he maneuver through the smoke? How does he find people without seeing them"

Houki put her hands on the railing and leaned forward, shielding the sun from her eyes before saying, "he doesn't use sight. It's a technique used as far back as the samurai. They believed that in order for a warrior to fight his best, he needed to use all five senses, relying on sight alone could get you killed. They learned to hear there targets footsteps. To feel there breath. To smell there oder. To look into there opponents eyes, and see there move before they made it. And when they were done, they would taste victory."

"So you're trying to tell me this kid is Samurai? Come on, he's not even Japanese" Ichika said with doubt in his voice.

"Samurai isn't an ethnicity... It's a mind set... Setai" Houki said, finally ending the conversation as everyone watched in anticipation of the battle to come.

Tabane appeared on the screen once more, this time with popcorn in her hand as she munched on it, "Ok, so for those of you who don't know or haven't heard the rumor. Cyrus will be using his personal IS Smoug, hand crafted by me; The Genius Tabane! This IS is a fourth generation, however you will see its basic attributes like speed and attack power are no better then your average third generation, this is because Smoug focuses completely on it's shield draining abilities allowing itself to feed off of its opponents shields like a vampire or a parasite. As the name suggests it also creates a very thick smog as most of you saw earlier, making it almost impossible to see. Now Cyrus, could you be a dear and deploy Smoug for us?".

"Of course" Cyrus put a wide grin on his face as he grabbed his necklace deploying Smoug. As the light disappeared, the dragon-like look of Smoug was shown off to everybody. "take a look while you can Cecilia, because you won't be able to see me once the battle begins."

At that, Cecilia's earrings shimmered as she too deployed her well known IS Blue Tears. "Hmph! You are even more of a fool then I originally anticipated, I will enjoy crushing you!"

"well if you're both so sure why not raise the steaks?" Tabane suggested over the big screen. "I say we go with the usual, the winner gets to make the loser do what ever he / she wants?"

"fine by me"Cyrus said.

"I shall make you my slave!" Cecilia added in agreement.

Tabane let out a maniacal laugh and said, "Marvelous! LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!"

By the end of the word "begin", the smoke had already started spewing. Cecilia wasted no time in pulling out her weapon and aiming for Cyrus. She fired as Cyrus dove to the side into the smog, disappearing into the shadows. Cecilia's eyes widened as she saw how fluently he disappeared. Soon after she squinted, scanning everywhere looking for any sort of movement. _What on earth? The audacity of this man! Unable to come out of hiding and face me!? _Cecilia thought to herself. Finally she fired her gun off shooting everywhere, "COME OUT HERE THIS INSTANT!"

"As you wish" Cyrus said, throwing his voice so that it sounded like he was right in front of her.

Cecilia locked her gaze on where she thought he was, getting ready to shoot, when all of a sudden she felt a hand on the back of knees, and a hand on her back. Cyrus rose up out of the smoke In plane view of everyone, and swept her up in his arms, Carrying her as if she was a princess.

Cecilia was confused at first, but as she realized the position she was in, looking up at the curly haired pilot, her face turned bright red as she began to blush. "What are you... Why are you..."

Cyrus looked down with a smile, "Just remember, you challenged me". Then the thorns stretched out of Smoug, and wrapped themselves around Blue tears, leaving Cecilia almost completely immobile.

She looked at him confused, "What on earth!? How dare you taunt Cecilia Alcott! I shall-"

"Drain lightening". And with that the electricity began to flow from the thorns draining Cecilia's shields, just like they did to Ichika.

Cecilia's body began spazzing from the drain lightening as she started to scream. Her shields began to fall, and Cyrus's rise... This match was turning into a giant case of deja vu.

Everyone in the stands looked to be in awe. "that's the attack he used on me... All though he was holding me much differently then that"

Rin just giggled, "Oh I don't doubt it. With the way he was holding her, Cecilia could have gotten out easy..."

"What are you saying Rin?" Ichika asked, looking at her weirdly.

Rin just crossed her arms, "Ichika... You are so dense, couldn't you see how she was just looking up at him as she was being held in his arms? She was L.O.V.E. struck"

"What!? Cecilia? No way" Ichika said waving off the thought.

All of the girls palmed themselves in the face as Rin muttered, "It's a good thing you're cute..."

By the time there conversation was over, so was the match. Blue tears had hit zero, and Smoug at a more then perfect 800. Then as Blue Tears dematerialized, the thorns on Smoug retracted, and Cyrus continued to hold Cecilia as he slowly descended to the ground. He set her gently on her feet before Smoug disappeared and he too landed on his feet in front of her. She looked at him with a look that could not be so easily described in words, it looked confused... But also sorry. "P- please forgive me I... I need to learn not to under estimate my opponents... My sincerest apologies"

Cyrus laughed, "hey, don't be sorry. Actually... I kinda liked how overconfident you were back there".

Cecilia turned bright red again as she looked away from him saying, "Oh... I see... Well... Good Match and... Ta ta?". With that she rushed off of the arena. When she reached the door she looked back at Cyrus to find he was still watching her as she left.

_Could he... _Cecilia began to think to herself as she grabbed her cloths and rushed down the halls trying to find her new room, _it's only the first day... He couldn't possibly like me after just one match... But the way he carried me up like that? A truly romantic ascent indeed..._ _WHATAM I SAYING!? I can't just give up my pursuit on Ichika, not when I have worked so hard, and am so close to sealing the deal! But still... Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to... To... Spend some time with this... Cyrus. _Ending on that thought, Cecilia entered her room. She was the only one there so far, her roommate; who ever that may be, was not yet there, and the room was left to herself.

Across the hall, and down several doors was Ichika's room, he opened the door to see the silver haired German, Laura Bodewig. At first Ichika found this completely normal, at least it was someone he knew right? But then in the back of his mind came the undeniable fact. "Wait... Laura? Shouldn't I be in the same room as the other guy in the school!?"

Laura blinked a couple times, "Oh you mean this is your room as well? Wounderbar!" she exclaimed as she ran up and hugged Ichika.

Ichika was caught completely off guard, "I'm not going to find you naked in my bed trying to wrestle my arm again are you?"

"What's that? I can't hear you!" She teased playfully as she tugged him all the way into the room and closing the door behind them.

Far off on a different floor of the academy Cyrus stood in front of a larger then average door. The room it opened to was huge. The walls were covered with monitors and computer screens, all flashing different readings and data one could barely even hope to comprehend. Off to one corner was a large king size bed, it looked comfortable and very out of place with the rest of the stainless steel and chrome room. In the center was a large steel chair that appeared to lean back into a bed or a bench. There were many places that had buttons and switches and there were more wires and cords leading to the chair then hade ever been seen at once. Cyrus walked in. He put his hand on the chair, it was cold to the touch.

Suddenly a voice came from behind him, "Home sweet home am I right?" the voice belonged to Tabane. She walked in and put a hand on Cyrus's shoulder. "I'm sorry we can't get anything more comfortable for you... I bet you miss sleeping in a warm bed every night..."

Cyrus looked at the chair with eyes of sorrow, "I do... But I'm lucky just to have this..."

Tabane, for the first time she had ever been seen this way, was not silly, was not crazy, and was genuinely serious. "Don't worry... I'll keep working, when I get further with the IS core research... I should find something. You won't have to live like this forever. But for now... We should plug you in, your battery should be at less then 30% am I right?"

Cyrus took off his shirt and opened a small latch above his heart. There was a small screen there showing things like heart rate, energy levels, food levels, and even gastric pressure. There was a small battery symbol in the top left corner reading 27%, "Yup, 27%". Then with that he sat in the chair. Tabane hooked up some cords and wires to Cyrus and to the back of the chair.

Then Tabane walked over to her bed and changed into her pajamas before saying, "Nitey nite Cyrus... Oh and nice job in that battle after class... That blonde girl got totally love struck the way you held her like that"

Cyrus smiled... He wasn't expecting to hear that, so he simply answered, "good night Tabane".


End file.
